


黑皮鞋

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光之战士为了参加婚礼准备了一双新皮鞋
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 11





	黑皮鞋

新皮鞋，乌又亮。鞋头尖尖，底也是纯皮质的。  
出自乌尔达哈最棒的制革匠之手，买主倒并非腰缠万贯，只不过他的品行极英雄又高尚，像这样漂亮的皮鞋，工匠们都恨不得亲自为他穿到脚上去。  
光之战士可从未享受过如此待遇，粗鄙的脚也没住过如此奢华柔软的房子。他窘迫地收下了，还定制了一身黑色的伴郎礼服，是要参加亲姐的婚礼。他有亲姐这件事，也唯有身边几个亲密的战友知道。这反倒是一件好事，做伴郎的消息如果传到朋友们耳中去，一定免不了成群结队笑话他的。  
只可惜，还未穿出门的皮鞋，就被阿尔博特毫不留情地踩了两脚。光之战士心生不悦，皱起眉来。阿尔博特挠了挠后脑勺，一副抱歉又不知该如何道歉的样子，这又让光之战士不知该从哪开始算账了。  
“我赶时间收拾行李，你给我擦干净。”  
“好，好。交给我，没问题。”  
这种私人的场合，光之战士原本不想叫上阿尔博特。两人长得很像，关系又亲密，在熟人面前做一解释，甚是让他头疼。准姐夫是家中最小的儿子，因而请不到伴郎，才叫上阿尔博特一起凑数。阿尔博特丝毫不觉得麻烦，第一次接触海都的民俗，好奇又热情。一早就到街上去帮光之战士去雇员处取钱买彩礼。行囊可真不轻松，父亲拜托他从大城市置办些胭脂、首饰类的嫁妆。光之战士最近想升级房产，于是打算从父亲打来的钱款中克扣一。他叫阿尔博特跑了数个市场凑够原材料，自己在庭院里支起炼金炉，制作出来的品相也有市场上行货的八九分。此外还有数不清的破烂，都是光之战士觉得生活在乡下的家人没见过的异域物件。他上次回去的时候，带了亚拉戈时代的魔法人偶，到时间会跳舞唱歌，平时跟在人身后帮忙搬东西，姨妈就很喜欢。  
“你可想好，这些都要带回去？”  
“当然，每个都有用途，我都计划好了。”  
“那陆行鸟商行要多收很多钱。”  
“这些，还有这些，是要随身携带的。”光之战士将吝啬鬼的才能发挥到了极致，打算人肉搬运，用手指点了点箱子：“有你在不成问题。”  
光之战士蹲下身，努力压缩着行李，想要拉上那不可能被拉上的箱子盖。他并不太精通魔法，也不知道有没有能压缩空间的法术，那可真能在这时候派上用场。在这急需用钱的关头，伴郎裤是租来的，紧紧勒着他的臀部，将饱满的臀型凸显出来。他越是前后耸动着压行李，臀部的肌肉就越是颤抖，看得阿尔博特内心悸痒。阿尔伯特心生一点顽皮的念头，就用鞋尖在光之战士的臀部上戳了戳。光之战士愤怒地扭过头来，脚感比想象中柔软，阿尔博特羞愧地心想十有八九戳在了柔软的会阴上。  
“你别帮倒忙。”  
“啊……抱歉，抱歉。”  
光之战士平时的形象给人一种坚砺、粗糙的感觉，穿上斯文正式的套装很英俊，在人群中虽然说不上出类拔萃，却能让人过目不忘。阿尔博特本来心中便有一种想要作恶的窃喜，这下被光之战士明亮又焦急的眼神盯住，内心就仿佛正在被断硬的胡茬磨蹭一般作痒。  
“你坐下吧，我帮你把皮鞋擦干净。”  
“现在？我正在忙着呢。”  
光之战士仍旧被半推半就地坐下了，脚搭在扶手沙发的垫脚软蹬上。令人没想到的是，阿尔博特竟跨骑上来，轻轻落座在光之战士的脚背上。照往常说这种时候他是没有行这种亲热的闲情雅致的，可哪有男人抵得住这般忠诚又憧憬的挑逗。  
“你别——”  
“别”字尚未出口，阿尔博特的腰像波浪般摇摆起来。男人的浑身都结实梆硬，唯独胯间那二两肉，不论怎么锻炼，不勃起的时候都是绵软的。阿尔博特身上最柔软、脆弱的地方，在他坚硬有力的足上来回磨蹭。那个地方很热，温度透过皮革隐约传来，渐渐有了硬度。光之战士喉结翻滚，刚刚收拾到了哪里，脑子里已经记不得了。他此刻要是动一动脚趾，早已不安定的心思就会被阿尔博特察觉；可要是毫无回应，任由他买来，又太驳人面子。  
“你做什么……阿尔博特……”  
光之战士的喉咙似乎被黏住了，叫阿尔博特的名字，只剩下粗糙的气音。  
“擦鞋。”  
鞋面上的污渍的确被擦得很干净，乌黑照人，能映出来表面上不断移动的影子。方头鞋尖在肉体的按摩下一翘一翘的。那玩意已经横在阿尔博特的裤子里，从光之战士的脚背上划来，被挤到了左边；又重重划去，被蹭到右面。  
光之战士终于忍受不住，动了动脚趾，在皮革的束缚下都弄起来。他知道阿尔伯特硬得很慢，包皮干净，龟头饱满又红润。如果要把那色泽比作什么，他觉得像是美女的嘴唇，让人忍不住吻上去、吞下去。  
留给他们睡觉的时间已经不多了，天亮之前就要前往陆行鸟驿站。想到要早起，内心就有无比消极的情绪。光之战士到了而立之年，已经不再是精虫上脑不计得失做爱的年轻人了，但要阿尔博特自行解决，又显得有些风流而不负责任。他只怕阿尔博特彻底将欲火点燃，一发不可收拾，两人要错过发车，那样亲姐要很生气。  
“擦干净了，还满意吗？”  
光之战士沉默不语了许久，看到阿尔博特嘴唇柔软蠕动的样子，就怕此刻开口，就会有狂言飘出来。他在脑中一边竭力阻止着自己的胡思乱想，一边斟酌着直接说“想上床么”还是更加委婉些好。阿尔博特以为他不满意。这双鞋出自十分有名的工匠之手，堪称奢侈良品，又是光之战士为重要场合准备的。阿尔博特想赎罪，就把光之战士的脚捧起来，用嘴唇去亲吻。  
鞋面上本已没什么灰尘了，阿尔博特仍旧舔了上去。皮革有股奇怪的臭味，可人在性欲当中，心头之挂念着对方的肉体与情欲，完全没有余念去想这些细枝末节的事情。  
那湿润的舌尖，懒懒地在漆黑的皮革上游动，让光之战士联想到他舔其他事物时的景象。他从阿尔博特的脸上读出一种不安感，那是没有办法掌握对方情欲的挫败和不安。光之战士刻意隐忍着自己的冲动，内心又是愧疚，又是心疼。  
“想上床么？”  
话不知怎么稀里糊涂地就从嘴边溜了出去。他看到阿尔博特的眼睛亮了起来，手更是主动地脱起了自己的衣服。  
“可无论如何，三十分钟内必须完事。”  
“好……”  
“临睡之前，打完你的行李打包。”  
“知道了，知道了！”


End file.
